Accessory parts for mobile stations, like a mobile phone, are well known in the state of the art for enabling or facilitating the use of special functions of a mobile station.
A common accessory part is for example a headset that can be plugged in to a mobile station. Such a headset enables a comfortable, handsfree operation of a mobile station.
Another accessory part that is available on the market is an add-on digital camera that can be connected to a mobile station. An add-on digital camera enables e.g. an immediate transmission of photographs via a mobile station, even if the mobile station itself does not comprise a camera. But it is equally known to integrate a digital camera entirely in a mobile station.